UNA NOCHE LA AMISTAD CAMBIO
by 39medalla
Summary: Un limon entre bayonetta y jeanne ya que no encontre ninguno ojala lo disfruten no olviden comentar.


UNA NOCHE LA AMISTAD CAMBIO.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Are dos, fanfic con el mismo nombre solo que uno no será limón y este sí, ya que no encontré ninguno lemon y los poco que encontré no eran de mi gusto, bueno basta de blah, blah, blah, disfruten el fic.

Descargo de responsabilidad los personajes de Bayonetta no son míos.

Por fin todo avía terminado, jubiles avía sido derrotada y el mundo por fin estaba a salvo, pensó Jeanne, mientras subía las escaleras de su mansión, rumbo a su cuarto, pero algo la detuvo, un llanto, era Bayonetta, ¿Por qué lloraba? se pregunto Jeanne, se acerco a la puerta y dio unos cuantos golpecitos, esperando que le permitieran entrar, adelante, dijo Bayonetta a duras penas.

Ella entro y noto que ella estaba recostada sobre la cama, ¿sucede algo Bayonetta?, le pregunto con un tono de preocupación leve, no sucede nada, le respondió con calma Bayonetta, ¿segura?, le pregunto Jeanne con curiosidad, mientras acariciaba su cabello suavemente, bueno… ¿me preguntaba si podrías dormir conmigo? Dijo Bayonetta casi en un susurro, las mejillas de Jeanne se tornaron de un color carmesí, ah…bueno, si porque no, le respondió tartamudeando.

Jeanne se avía retirado a su habitación, para poder ponerse su piyama que consistía en un largo camisón blanco que dejaba ver su ropa interior, en su mente se preguntaba por qué le había pedido que durmiera con ella. Ella volvió a la habitación de Bayonetta, para mirarla completa mente dormida, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, para después poder recostarse a su lado. Al sentir el calor que emanaba de ella, ese dulce olor de cerezos y el rose de su piel con la de ella, provoco una extraña sensación en Jeanne, algo nuevo surgía de su corazón.

Una hora después, Jeanne, ya no se podía contener, necesitaba saberlo que era esta sensación que sentía asía Bayonetta, como probarlo, ¿probarlo?... un beso, eso pensó Jeanne, ella ya estaba dormida así que si le robaba un beso no se enojaría, se acerco lentamente hasta su rostro y antes de que sus labios se encontraran se detuvo, no creo que sea muy buena idea, pensó pero su sorpresa fue cuando Bayonetta dio el beso, al comienzo Jeanne no entendió lo que sucedía pero poco a poco ella correspondió al beso comenzado a besarse superficialmente sobre sus labios, se besaron una, dos y tres veces por encima, hasta que Bayonetta sujetó su nuca, obligándola a mantener sus labios unidos. Jeanne movía sus labios por encima de los de ella incitándole a profundizar el beso.

Jeanne no aguanto más, y termino con su beso para quitarle su ropa interior lo más rápido posible y volver a fundirse en otro pasional beso, mientras que sus manos no se detenían en tocar y acariciar todo su suave torso, fue bajando hasta dejar besos y algunos chupones en su cuello, deleitándose con los suaves gemidos que dejaba salir, su mano derecha juguetona fue bajando hasta encontrarse con sus caderas, que comenzó a acariciar sus entradas e ir rosando superficialmente su entrepierna, tal acto hacía que sus gemidos fuesen un poco más sonoros y seguidos. Jeanne, no pudo evitarlo y hundía su rostro entre sus senos los cuales comenzó a lamer con fervor esa parte, escuché como Bayonetta rió por eso, y Jeanne se apoderé de uno de sus pezones mordiéndolo y chupándolo con todo lo que podía. Hiso un camino de besos y saliva hasta su entrepierna, antes de devorarla quiso mirarle a la cara, y le pregunto, ¿estás segura de esto?, y a duras penas Bayonetta por favor Jeanne... hazme tuya... ¿cómo negarse a esa voz tan sensual? Pensó Jeanne. Dirigió su vista a su clítoris que estaba totalmente mojado, su expresión fue como la de ver el postre más exquisito, y la realidad no estaba lejos de eso.

Lamio lo mejor que pudo estabilizando aún más su clítoris y de vez en cuando adentraba su lengua lo más que podía en su labio menor, con su otra mano acariciaba el orificio de su ano y ella la alentaba con sus gemidos aunque no terminaba de decir alguna frase. Jeanne le encantaba que se arqueara tanto por las caricias que le provocaba y sus manos agarraban con desesperación las sabanas. Seguía lamiendo y chupando todo lo que estaba a su alcance hasta llegar a su nié.

Ohh, no sigas por ahí... ¡ah! Grito Bayonetta, pero Jeanne ignoro eso y seguí lamiendo hasta que su lengua se topó con su ano, entonces la adentro lo más que pude estabilizando esa zona, Bayonetta sólo dio un grito, el que calló mordiendo una de sus manos. Siguió lamiendo esa zona tan personal mientras que una de su mano derecha jugueteaba dentro de su vagina queriendo tocar su punto G., y su mano izquierda manoseaba y apretaba fuertemente uno de sus glúteos. Noto como con intensidad jadeaba y sin éxito trataba de callar sus "gritos" porque ya no parecían gemidos. Continuo con su labor intensificando y haciendo más rápidos sus movimientos.

Mantuvo su mano en su entrepierna introduciendo lo más que podía, y subió hasta la altura de su cara para besarla con pasión descomunal, después de unos segundos así, Bayonetta se aferró a Jeanne, abrazándola fuertemente clavando sus uñas en mi su espalda, algo que no la molestó, al contrario, la excitó aún más. Un fuerte y casi gutural gemido salió de sus labios dando la perfecta nota para terminar esa melodía. Había llegado al clímax. Suavemente se desplomó entre los brazos de Jeanne y por última vez pude apreciarla: sonrojada, jadeante todavía un poco y con sus piernas abiertas ligeramente con su entrepierna mojada momentáneamente.

No supo porque sucedió esto, porque la quería de esa forma pero ahora nada importa, sabía que ahora las cosas iban a hacer mejor. Le dio un último beso en sus labios y agarro las sabanas para acobijarnos y por fin acomodarla entre sus brazos, y sobre todas las cosas sabia que una amistad avía terminado y algo mil veces mejor avía comenzado. 


End file.
